16 year-old Lily, Grown James, toddler Harry
by Onceuponatimebiggestfan
Summary: What happens if you cross a 6th year Lily, a 3 year old Harry, a mortified 21 year old James, a cupboard, and some good old time travel? This story, of course!
1. Stupid Surprises

The moment Lily woke up, she could tell something was wrong. Uneasiness was wandering aimlessly around her gut, and it wasn't treating the ground it walked on like some sort of delicate bubble.

More like it was putting on some spiky boots, releasing uncomfortableness, ominousness, and a few others from his top hat, all the while causing more than just a few tremors of pain.

In other words, it was pretty hard to ignore, unlike many other gut feelings Lily had had during her past Hogwarts years.

Maybe it was because the snoring she heard was much deeper, unlike the high-pitched noise Lily usually woke to.

Maybe it was because of how cold she was. At Hogwarts, the linens were always so warm and fluffy.

Maybe it was because how the satin separating curtain that Lily always kept closed had disappeared from it's usual pole.

Whatever it was, Lily couldn't tell. That was until she touched something small, warm, and breathing.

Strangling a shriek down, Lily pulled back, causing the thing to groan lightly in it's sleep. Pulling out her wand, she tried to calm down, but her fast-paced heartbeat ignored her.

"Lumos" she murmured. To her utter surprise, a minature James Potter stared back at her, even if he was sleeping.

As if it wasn't enough shock to find that-that boy in her bed, her shaking hands flicked upwards, revealing yet another version of Potter.

Staring in horror, Lily realized this one looked older. She couldn't believe her luck. Just because she had accidentally bumped into a mirror back home during a fight with Tuney couldn't mean fate landing her in a room with not one, but two, versions of someone she despises?

Turning away from their sleeping faces with a humph, Lily let out a gasp upon seeing the state of the room she was in.

There were ugly bumps covering the walls, along with big cracks from the foundation shifting. If Lily looked carefully, she could see little furry black balls cuddled up in the corner-spiders.

Lily also couldn't help but notice how tremendously small the place was. James number 1 (the younger one) was squished roughly between her and James number 2 (the older one), whose right half was hanging off the bed and leaning on the dirty carpet.

James number 1 was curled up under a moth-eaten blanket, barely big enough to cover him. And the door- Oh, the door!

Lily was so caught up in surveying the interior she'd completely forgot about it. It was slanted across the top like a door to underneath a set of stairs would (A/N Oh, the irony!), and it possessed no door knob.

In fact, it's only embellishment was a dusty vent, filtering in no sunlight, thus revealing to Lily it wasn't dusk yet.

For all she knew, it could be 3 am! Sighing, Lily shifted in the bed, having decided to deal with her odd and horrendous situation later.

The bed groaned softly, but Lily didn't care. James Potter could sleep through a death eater attack.

She, on the other hand would immediately wake up, no matter the noise. So when James number 1 woke up, rubbing his droopy eyelids, the least you could say was that she was surprised.

But of course, the surprises couldn't just stop there. James number 1's eyes fluttered open, revealing not so hazel eyes.

Instead they were bright green. Lily normally didn't care so much about a person's eye color, but she couldn't help but feel like the little boy next to her had somehow stolen her eyes.

Because the eyes that were slowly widening up at her from the bed _were_ her eyes.

Stupid surprises.

* * *

**Hi, and surprisingly, I'm not gonna beg for reviews. It really doesn't increase them. No flamers though.**


	2. Luck Doesn't Like Me

"Who are you?" The question was simple, but held so much curiosity for such a little boy. Lily looked away, pondering what to tell the minuscule eye thief.

"I'm Lily, what's your name?" She responded, hoping the boy would stop staring at her with his-no _her_ eyes.

"That's my mommy's name!" he exclaimed. The little boy recoiled suddenly, as if he did something wrong.

"Sorry for yelling." He added. "It's okay." Lily told him. She told herself not to worry, he probably was just very polite.

Lily smiled, but inside she was rather uncomfortable. Lily wasn't exactly a popular name, and this boy did have her eyes... Stop it! She scolded herself mentally, then asked again,

"What's your name?" "Oh, it's Harry James Potter. My daddy's name was James." He stated proudly.

At this, something clicked. There are no coincidences in the wizarding world. So apparently this was some sort of morph of she and Potter, man Lily needed to be more careful around mirrors!

Trying to convince herself that her nightmare was almost over, Lily indulged the little boy in his game of questions.

"Where are we?" She asked, wondering if the boy knew, considering he was part of her dream.

"In the cupboard under the stairs." Harry told her proudly. Then he covered his mouth in horror, reminding Lily of house elves when they do something wrong.

"Aunt Petunia told me not to tell strangers that!" Harry whisper screamed in terror. Lily just gaped open mouthed at her wild imagination.

Okay, first things first. "Your aunt is Petunia?" She meekly asked. "Yep, my mommy's sister." he replied.

This was starting to get annoying. Pinching her leg really, really hard, Lily was quite frustrated seeing that she was still stuck in the cupboard.

Forcing to accept that this wasn't a dream (but still believing it wasn't true), knowing she'd of woken up by now, Lily asked one more question.

"Don't you live with your parents?" "Oh, they died when I was a baby in a car crash." Harry said with a hint of sadness.

Mortified, Lily decided she needed someone else to be in this with her. Not believing what she was doing, Lily hopped off the bed, ran to the other side, and woke James Potter.

* * *

This chap is dedicated to Nanettez, my first and only reviewer. Thanks! Oh, two questions.

1. Do you guys this story so far?

2. Should James be from after he died or from a week before?

r&r! I want some suggestions, so please give me some. I won't write the next chap till atleast 1 person has answered #2. Please!

IMPORTANT: Also, I'll be changing my username to Onceuponatimebiggestfan (suffering from Once withdrawal, if you know what I mean) or something of the sort. Just a warning.


	3. That's Not Lily Rose Potter

**Thanks to Guest, for being my second reviewer, and the two who voted. You guys are the nicest! After Jam****es' death won. :)**

* * *

James Pov

James was enjoying a blissful dream when he awoke to find a pretty redheaded girl staring down at him, worry lines covering her forehead and a look that clearly read 'Have I gone mad!?' masking her face.

"James?" She asked. Her voice sounded familiar, but all he could remember was this funny looking guy holding a stick, green light, and the names Lily and Harry.

Deciding he couldn't answer the girl's query, James asked the only one that seemed important at the moment.

"Do you know a Lily or Harry around "... His voice faltered when he saw that they were in some sort of a cupboard, then resumed talking.

" ... here?" James couldn't help but notice that the redhead drew in a sharp breath during the name Lily, then another at Harry.

But before he could question her odd behavior, a little boy came up to him, practically radiating familiarity.

"I'm..." But that was all James needed. Memories flushed back to him. That high-pitched, cruel laugh, mocking him just before killing him, James thinking (and hoping) with all his heart that his Lily and Harry were safe, thus easily giving up, surrendering to the green light that came out of the blue towards him, picturing the night before, them a happy family, something they might not ever be again...

Needless to say, this hit James like a pile of bricks. No, scratch that. Like a pile of bricks that were covered in lava-hot ringlets of fire, being propelled at him by a bulldozer.

"Oh, Harry," he murmured, making the rest of his son's words end abruptly, being muffled by the sudden hug James deposited on him.

Though the boy was most certainly Harry, something was different. Once James had leaned in for a hug, and felt the body he was so positive he'd never see again, it was obvious the boy in his arms wasn't the same.

He felt more... weathered. So, reluctantly, James pulled away and studied his son from arm's length.

"How old are you?" James asked in a fake, cheery voice that masked his feelings well.

"3." He whispered timidly, as if he did something wrong. Harry also tensed up, though, James realized, he had during the hug too.

Time travel. That was it. Somehow he had traveled through time 2 years into the future and landed himself in this room.

This was good, right? Then why was something nagging at him ain't the back of his mind?

Then it appeared. Like a big, white, fluffy cloud on a cloudless day. Lily and Harry were alive!

Voldemort hadn't finished them off! James could of shrieked for joy, but any self-respecting man would just beam a huge smile.

So he did.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, (James supposed it was her) sounding as if she was intruding on a private moment, though why was unknown to James.

"Yes. Just perfect." he stated, a little too giddy for a 22 year old man. James turned to embrace his wife when he stopped, mid turn.

She wasn't Lily. No, this girl was Lily Rose Evans. Not Lily Rose Potter.

How d'you know?, you ask? Well, the girl in front of him possessed no swan shaped scar that Harry had given Lily when he was supposed to be playing, but had cleverly found Lily's wand, which had been hidden behind a pillow when Lily got up.

The emerald green eyes she had were so innocent and worry-free, unhearing of a terrible procphephy that would threaten her son's existence.

It was the same face that held worry lines constantly, not just when she was worried.

Just when James was absolutely positive the day couldn't become even a little odder, the door opened.

This left a 3 year old boy, a still grinning creepily James Potter, a very angry Lily Evans considering that she had married an arrogant toe rag, and a rather confused Petunia Dursley to sort things out.

* * *

**Okay, I love this ending. The reason Petunia hadn't come earlier is because it wasn't even dawn, as stated in the first chap. Also it's still pretty early, but having caused the ruckus, they had, Petunia woke up, thus wanting to find the person giving up their quality time to talk the her nephew. Natrually, she wouldn't scream, wanting to catch the guy. Hope that's clear.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. Do my chaps seem too choppy? Cause I think so.**

**2. Does anyone have any suggestions to how the next chap should go, cause I'm clueless. Thanks.**

**Bye and thanks to my reviewers! Especially the ones that are willing to answer my two questions! :)**


	4. Watch out, Petunia's coming!

**Sorry, but this chap was really hard to do for me. Hope it's good.**

* * *

Petunia Pov

Petunia Dursley awoke to find herself on the floor, entangled in blankets, of her bedroom in Number 4, Privet Dr.

Her whale of a husband was yet again taking over their queen-sized bed, and Petunia wasn't exactly enjoying it.

Atleast he's nowhere near as annoying as that- no- -yes, is.

Sighing, she went to the bathroom to get ready for yet another day of taking care of that horrid boy, but there was a bright side.

Petunia would get to spend some time with her Dinky Duddydums! She nearly squealed at the thought.

Now, if you've never seen leave the bathroom in the morning, you're lucky.

She paraded out, letting her faux blonde hair fly behind her, her colorless blue eyes searching the room for the door.

Petunia had on a hideous plaid pencil skirt and an ugly dress shirt. Humming to herself, she left, prepared to see her cute little baby boy. (I think you know which one).

Petunia opened the door to her Duddy's bedroom and easily sidestepped all of the toys that littered the ground like fallen leaves.

"Duddums, time to get up." Petunia said softly. Her only response was a light groaning.

Deciding her Dudders needed his beauty sleep, she walked downstairs to the cupboard underneath them.

Petunia had expected to find that stinking boy still sleeping lazily, maybe even acting like the wimp he is and crying, but what was inside the cupboard under the stairs wasn't the least bit expected.

* * *

Lily Pov

This was getting real confusing. The man I woke up certainly LOOKED like James Potter, but was so much more mature.

He even looked older. So of course this got me thinking. Could this be time travel?

No, of course not. The boy that 'Potter' had so lovingly embraced couldn't be real. So he couldn't be real either, could he?

What type of wacked up future would that be anyway? Lily was just about to stop it with the figuring out and proceed with getting out of this mess when a vaguely familiar woman stepped through the door.

It took a while for the face to be recognizable, but being as smart as she was, Lily could tell she was looking at the shocked and MUCH older Petunia Evans.

Lily watched those eyes- the very same ones that could hold so much hatred in them- land on her.

Petunia stifled a gasp. Then, horror-stricken and pale, she fainted. BUMP! Wondering if she was insane, Lily looked at the only responsible (maybe) adult in the house.

But he seemed to preoccupied with rage. He was standing outside of the room they used to be in, staring at something above the door frame angrily.

Deciding that Harry was probably scared to death at the moment, Lily went to comfort him.

(What? He hadn't done anything wrong. Yet.)

Sure enough he was cowering against the wall, face contorted with an emotion Lily couldn't place.

"It's okay, no need to be scared." She tried, but it came out harsh, seeing as she was looking at him as a whole, making the resemblance to James to strong.

Lily focused on the eyes. She couldn't possibly get mad at herself. "Don't be scared, everything's fine." Lily told the little boy soothingly.

She then turned around to see the James clone (it sounded more appropriate) staring at her incredulously, masking the rage on his red face.

(a/n He was so shocked because by now he had figured out what time Lily had come from, and knew how much Lily hated him).

What Lily did next was rather embarrassing, because since when did she blush in front of James Potter? (Even if it was his clone).

Yah, you heard right. She had blushed in front of Potter, an arrogant toerag. She barely heard what he said next.

"We're going to apparate Dumbledore's office, using side along apparition. Just hold on to my hand." He said, gesturing a hand for her to hold, swiftly picking up Harry with his other one.

"Sure." Her answer was barely more than a whisper. Not believing what she was doing, Lily grabbed James's hand.

* * *

**FYI: They are apparating outside Hogwarts grounds.**


	5. RELUCTANTLY!(Makes sense if chap's read)

**Sorry! I had two really big tests, lots of homework, and guests come visit me in the last few days. Eight hours of staying still, not talking, and nervousness (all from the tests) can really get to you! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Albus Pov

Albus Dumbledore searched through the box, looking for a knickknack that would fit in between his inkwell and bag of lemon drops.

Pausing only to pick up a silver ball and place it on the crowded desk, the head master stood up to admire his handiwork.

No, it's too rolly, (a/n I know this is not a word!) he thought as the ball rolled promptly off the desk.

Sighing, Albus picked it up and gave the piece of silver a calculating look as if his hard stare could somehow force the object to take upon a sturdier form.

Out of the blue, a loud pop resounded through the office, and the little ball was no more.

Instead it was a handy pocket knife that seemed to be sticking out of a dented silver orb.

So that's why I bought this thingybob from Kelsie's Wizarding Knickknacks, he thought, but didn't place the knife on the table.

Secretly, Dumbledore didn't trust the knife to not pop in and out of forms and somehow slice his precious lemon drops.

(A/n I know he isn't like this, but it makes the story that much more funny.)

So, obviously, it couldn't be placed by the said lemon drops, now could it?

It was Christmas Eve, and most of the students had left to be home on the holiday.

Christmas Eve also meant his annual desk cleaning so all of Albus's prized 'toys' could be presented.

Basically, every Christmas he would switch all the objects on his desk to ones not yet previously shown, and Dumbledore certainly had enough stuff to do so.

The unabundance of students also helped so that no one would witness his desk in it's half covered state.

Albus was just throwing the pocket knife into the heaping reject pile when a knock came from his office door.

The headmaster might of expected the person to be Minerva, as she was constantly catching the troublemakers and bringing them straight to him.

He might of thought it to be Severus, who would never decline a visit to his office just to go off on a tangent about the Marauders and how Lily was sucked into their trap.

Dumbledore might of believed the mystery person to be Filch, who came to him everyday asking if he could start hanging the children on his office's ceiling, repeating that he already possessed the materials to do so.

He might of even thought it not a person, but a cat. Mrs. Norris, to be exact. She had made to taking recent visits to his office, then leading him to pranksters and other trouble that Minerva hadn't caught. The cat showed him because her real master was fretting about 'how unfair Albus was being to him'.

Whatever Albus had expected, it definitely wasn't an adult James Potter, currently deceased, a teenage Lily Potter née Evans, also currently deceased, and the renowned Boy-Who-Lived, all happy and jolly, like they had no cares in the world.

* * *

James Pov

James let go of Lily's hand to knock lightly on the door in front of him. Luckily, no one saw them enter Hogwarts, and the password had been fairly easy to guess.

If he had glanced to his right, James would of seen a very red Lily Evans, but from embarrassment or anger might never be known.

But James was busying himself in readjusting Harry, who had fallen asleep during their walk into Hogwarts.

Harry. The thought made him smile. Somehow he had survived that fateful Halloween night, and that thought brightened James up a lot.

Who knows? Lily might of even survived too, since Harry couldn't of possibly of escaped alone.

But then why was he at Petunia's? James knew that Lily would never ever send her only child to her sister's house, ecspecially when that meant he had to sleep in a cupboard.

Lily could be on a very important mission for the Auror office, or something else she couldn't pass up.

Maybe no one was available to take care of Harry. Yes, that was it. Lily just had to of survived.

Placing a unnatural smile on his face, James placed his hand on the doorknob when a small "Come in." reached his ears.

James didn't even think twice about how his headmaster would react if one supposedly dead guy, a teenage girl from another time, and a sleeping boy entered his office.

* * *

Lily Pov

When James let go of her hand Lily found herself letting him do so reluctantly. RELUCTANTLY!

She was now fuming at herself for falling for him. Especially now, when she was trapped in a world where they were married.

But Lily didn't know if this was really the future and not some sort of stupid Alternate Universe.

But Lily also didn't know if the little boy asleep in J- Potter's arms was hers too. His mother could be another girl with green eyes.

To her surprise she found herself frowning at that thought. But I have felt some sort of maternal pull towards him, Lily thought, and that made her smile.

She tried really, really hard to wipe that happiness off her face, but it was impossible.

So Lily followed after James, a sloppy, dreamy smile plastered over her pretty face.

* * *

**Please please check out my poll. I'm curious what time people read the most fanfiction because sometimes my story gets 50 views, and another time only ****25. **

**Please try it! Oh, and I really need some sort of suggestion of what to do for the next chap.**

**I mean, what do you say when two dead people and the most famous wizard of all time enters your office? Ecspcially if you're Albus Dumbledore!**

**It's not like he'll be easy and faint! See? Please help, review, and try my poll. :)**


	6. 1984?

**If you don't want to listen to my long list of excuses please skip over this author's note.**

**My great uncle in-law died **

**I got really sick and threw up for two days straight**

**I have to go to Hebrew school today which doesn't get out until six**

**I then will eat dinner, leaving me time to finish my chap by nineish**

**then I will publish this chap tomorrow afternoon. (Or this one, if this is in the present to you)**

* * *

Lily Pov

Once the door opened, Dumbledore openly stared at Lily and James. Lily, to say the least, wasn't very comfortable underneath his calculating look.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he said, very softly, "Who are you?"

Lily thought that that was really an absurd question. It seemed so simple compared to what had happened earlier that day.

An older James Potter, a merge of her and Potter, what she had figured out to be an older Tuney, and the craziness of it all just resulting into a three word question seemed so unrealistic to the redhead she was able to get rid of the stupid smile that was on her face when they had entered Dumbledore's office.

But, seeing as it wasn't apparent to the headmaster of what was happening, Lily forgave him.

She was going to answer, but Ja- Potter answered instead. "I'm James Potter, I think I'm supposed to be dead, this is my son Harry, and an er- younger version of Lily"

What!? Supposed to be dead, younger version... The words floated through Lily's head, making her feel dizzy.

She merely pulled out her wand and conjured a paper bag, ready to barf in it if she felt any more unstable, like muggles would do.

But her thoughts were cut short when Dumbledore meekly said, "I see." in the same soft tone as before.

(a/n he didn't check identities because he kinda knows all, right? Or atleast it seems so.)

Lily watched as the old man conjured a couch for her (and probably James, too) to sit on.

Lily wasted no time in doing so, banishing the barf bag in the process, while J- Potter just laid Harry down on the cushions.

"What year do you propose it to be?" Dumbledore asked, fingering a bronze knickknack from his desk.

"1982." James said, but that was just after Lily blurted out, "1977." She wasn't about to allow him to interrupt again.

"Well, we have a problem. The real year is 1984." Lily couldn't stifle her gasp after that statement.

* * *

James Pov

James knew it was odd not to gasp, or even faint, after hearing that, but something inside of him had been expecting that.

He had already figured that Lily had traveled from 1977, so maybe it wasn't too surprising that he had also tempered with the timeline.

"How is that possible?" Lily asked in the bossy voice she usually reserved for James during their Hogwarts years.

The thought made him smile, but as he kept moving further to solve this mystery, a little voice kept nagging at him, pointing out the acculminating clues proving against Lily's survivance of Voldemort's attack.

"It seems time travel has now come into play here, even regenerating in one case." Albus said, sending James a twinkling glance.

But he couldn't hold it in anymore. James feared he might explode if no one told him the answer.

"Albus, is Lily alive?" He finished with a shaky breath, not exactly sure if the answer was one he wanted to hear at the moment.

But, if she is alive, you'll be rather happy, won't you? The same annoying voice responded, giving James little comfort, though for once he agreed with it.

If, through all his worrying, James had looked to see how his future (or past?) bride was feeling about all of this, he would see a very confused face.

The old headmaster gave a quick, furtive glance at Lily, then another one at James, before saying, "I'm afraid not, James."

At that moment, reality crashed down on him. James wasn't sure he could deal with it any more.

First worry about his son and wife's deaths, then confirmation that one was alive, but another confirmation that one was dead was such a switch, such a devastating one, that James silently asked Albus if he could leave for awhile.

Leaving as soon as the s of yes left Dumbledore's mouth, he knew exactly where he was going.

The room of requirement.

* * *

**Okay, that's all, but it's not the smallest amount I've written. I got ZERO reveiws the last chap, so if you want some more chapters, please review, they really motivate me. **

**But if you did review, THANK YOU!**

**- Onceuponatimebiggestfan**


	7. The Two Harrys

**Sorry! Sorry! I was away in camp this whole weekend, only to come back to find a Once upon a time episode that was really... Emotional.**

**It wasn't the best episode for swantheifers.**

* * *

James Pov

James walked three times in front of a seemingly blank wall. With each turn he thought, Give me a place to rest, a place I can just be with my family like this never happened.

He was pretty sure that if thoughts could be shaky, his were. James waited patiently for the door to appear, but inside he was just a puddle of mixed emotions.

Some snide part of him told him that he already knew about his wife's death, but hearing it come out of his past headmaster's mouth was just that much more real.

Walking through the door, James sat down on a couch in his custom room slowly, not taking in his surroundings.

He rested his shaking hands on his shaking knees, hoping that they would manage to hold up his head as he put it onto his sweaty palms.

James let his thoughts whiz around his head and create terrible ideas of what might of been how Voldemort had killed of his Lily Flower.

James had finally let go. It was too hard trying to hold back every terrifying thought he possessed, especially when he got into Albus's office.

His thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar giggle. James looked up, the way Harry was treated at the moment made that giggle something he thought for sure he'd never hear again.

But sure enough, in plain view of him was a giggling, bouncing baby, the same one that had somehow survived that special, though not in a good way, Halloween night.

"Harry!" James cried before scooping up the kid in his arms. James was starting to wonder when he'd see the 'getting to be with his family' part of his command to the room, and the edition was wonderful.

The Harry who grew up with no parents, the Harry who was an orphan, the Harry who lives with the Dursleys, was a very, very sad Harry.

The Harry who was just over a year old, the Harry who still ate baby food, the Harry who wasn't an orphan, was a very, very fun Harry.

Now, don't get James wrong, he loved the older version of his Harry a lot, but he wasn't the same Harry.

Basically, in James' point of view, he had two sons now, and wanted them both. The happy Harry and the older Harry.

Just then, Harry poked James in the face, obviously trying to get his attention. "What do you want, Prongslet?"

James asked, using the nickname Sirius always called his godson. James felt a strong pang at Sirius's name.

He tried not to think of where his friend had ended up after he was killed. Meanwhile, Harry was pointing forcefully at a Chudley Cannons crib that was packed into a corner of the giant room.

"Nap time? Since when did you like naps?" James murmured as he picked up a blanket and a stuffed phoenix toy.

Harry just looked at him with puppy dog eyes. James sighed, but he really was glowing.

Harry was just like he always had been, except for the easier nap time routines. James laid his son down onto a pale blue bed spread, then covered him in the blanket and gave him the toy.

"Bye, Harry." James whispered, not expecting an answer. Harry, after all, only knew how to say dada, mama, padfoot, prongs, and moony.

"Bi dada?" Harry's voice replied, confused about the meaning to the new word. James drew in a quick breath, but his forming smile turned upside down.

Lily should witness this, he thought sadly. She should be here, hear her son's new word.

James kissed Harry's forehead, then went on a search to find Lily.

He had asked to see his WHOLE family, after all.

* * *

**Please review, no flaming, and THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEIWING! I GOT 9 REVEIWS LAST CHAP, AFTER GETTING 0 ON THE ONE BEFORE! THX!**


	8. Dorea and Charlus Potter

**Thank you guys for reviewing and reading this story! Oh, and I promise, there will be more Lily Harry moments, but at the second, I'm going to be focusing on James and his mixed up mind. K?**

* * *

James Pov

James stepped through the only door he could visibly see in Harry's nursery, and walked into a long hallway With many doors leading out of it.

The carpet was a Griffindor red, James' favorite. The doors were golden, making the narrow room one of James' favorites so far.

But he wanted to find his family, not just openly gape at the perfectness of the hallway.

So James did just that.

The door to his immediate right was labeled: Dorea and Charlus Potter. James couldn't believe his eyes.

His parents had been dead for months. But he had been dead for months too, James thought grimly.

So James took a shaky breath and turned the ornate handle. Inside sat his parents, looking rather bewildered and sitting on two peeling stools.

James blinked, those stools were his parent's favorites before death-eaters had destroyed them.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hoarse whisper only his mother could manage.

"James? Is it really you?"

The man in question looked up to see his mom walking quickly over to him, not waiting for an answer, and engulfed him in a hug that could rival Molly Weasley's.

"We were so scared. All we were doing was apparating to St. Mungos to see our newly born grandson but ended up here."

Dorea Potter murmured into her son's hair. James was feeling just as uneasy as his mother at the moment.

How do you explain to your parents that you wished them here because they would be dead in a month's time (for them, anyways)?

"I can explain, just please sit down." James told his very confused mother, who sat on the empty stool immediately, alarmed by the sadness in son's voice.

"So, what happened?" Charlus Potter prompted, speaking for the first time.

"Well I'm from the future for starters." James waited for his parents to gasp or do something of the like.

They just stared at him. "We already guessed as much, James." His mother's voice answered his mental query.

"Well, I kind of wished you guys to come here since you both d- died recently."

James had trouble not crying when he told them that. Not looking at their surely terrified faces, he continued, an idea striking.

"But I also wished for the rest of my family, so you could come and see them." He looked hopefully at his parent's faces.

They were sad and excited all at the same time.

"That sounds wonderful, Honey." His mother replied, speaking for both her husband and herself.

"Then follow me." James ordered and left the room. His parents tried to oblige.

Key word: tried.

Whenever they got close to the door frame an invisible force pushed them back.

"We can't leave James. We can't leave!"

"Relax, I'll see if the others can come over here to see you both. Bye." James soothed his hysterical mother and left as much as it pained him to do so.

He knew that the longer they stayed to try and work out a loophole, the more depressed his mother wold become when she saw there wasn't one.

James inhaled deeply then went across the hallway to a door that read: James the second, Albus the second, and Lily the second.

James' face scrunched up in confusion. He wasn't related to them. But who knew with all the things happening?

James flung open the door, still bewildered to how the three people were connected to him.

* * *

**Reveiw! Sorry for the long wait... Hope you like my evil cliffie! :)**


	9. Lily, James, and Albus the Seconds

**Thanks Grimjowx, who reviewed every chap! SPOILER FOR DH. I'm adding this so I'll have 6666 words.(:**

* * *

James Pov (I know I do millions of these :D)

James cracked open the door just enough to peer into the room unnoticed.

Inside cream colored walls were three teenagers who looked rather dazed. They were lounging on a faded blue couch, and staring at the wall like it was projecting an interesting movie.

The one closest to James looked like an older version of Harry, green eyes and black 'potter' hair to match.

He was letting a girl lie in his lap. She looked about first year age, and resembled Lily with chocolate brown eyes.

The last boy, and the oldest, made James blink. Because that boy looked like him. Except for the reddish tinted black hair, of course.

James quickly snapped the door shut and took some calming breaths and slid down the wall into a sitting position. Should he go inside?

Should he try another room? James was clueless, but also very curious. His curiosity won over his mental queries, and soon he was standing up and entering the room.

Three heads turned to stare at him. James shifted uncomfortably on his feet, trying to tell them to stop it with their staring By looking down at the carpet.

They didn't. Instead, the redhead girl from before ran into him screaming, "Dad!" Was it true? Was he the parent of the three?

It would make sense, seeing as Harry seemed to be here. Then why would one of them be older than Harry?

James sighed and looked up. He was going to tell them that he wasn't their dad when the girl cut him to it.

She let out a gasp and shriek, then whisper-screamed, "You're not my dad. He has green eyes."

Green eyes? Why'd that sound familiar? Who looked exactly like James but with green eyes?

The younger boy did. Harry did. But, assuming the boy and the girl wwe had screamed, "Dad!" were siblings, he couldn't be the father.

So it must be Harry. "Is your father's name Harry Potter?" James asked, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

His response was three heads bobbing up and down simultaneously. Then, out of the blue, the oldest boy shouted before James could react to the answer he got.

"I know! You're grandpa!"

The younger siblings looked towards their brother, eyes wide. Then they turned their heads toward James, examining him.

The two seemed to accept James, and went over to hug him. James, on the other hand, wasn't so cheery.

He needed to sit down. Fast.

The one who looked like Harry noticed the way he tensed up, and led James to the couch. "It's a lot to take in, I know." the girl comforted, running over to make James feel better.

"My name is Lily, by the way." She flashed a toothy grin.

"I'm Albus, and that's James. The second." Albus introduced himself and James, who was staring into space.

"Oh." James' head really hurt now.

Albus scrunched up his face in worry, and asked, "You do have a son called Harry, don't you?"

"Mmmhmmm." James' thoughts were too consuming to say anything more intelligent. Albus and Lily both looked very relieved.

Lily looked at James curiously before explaining what they were talking about.

"You see, Harry is our father. You know, your son?"

Oh. That's why he was their grandfather. Wait, he was a grandfather! The very thought made him giddy.

Harry had a family, kids even. Maybe the future isn't so messed up after all. James looked down on his Grandkids with new eyes.

They all joined in for a hug, even James the second, who stopped daydreaming to have a nice family moment.

James didn't even think twice that it was odd the three were so excited to see their grandfather.

In between all of the hugs, James remembered the promise he made to his parents. "Follow me." He ordered, walking towards the doorframe.

"Now step out." He was starting to sound like a military officer.

Lily, always the hyper one, bounced forward immediately. She strangled down a gasp when she was pushed back by an unknown source.

James frowned, but he knew somehow his parent's wouldn't be the only ones banished to live in the room they first appeared in.

James looked sadly at the trio, then said his byes. The longer he stayed in one room, the longer people like his parents would have to wait to go back to their timeline.

He then left, looking for the one person that could always somehow lift his mood.

Lily.


	10. Lily

James Pov

James searched the halls for the name Lily. He scoured the brass nameplates for the flower.

When it seemed like a lost cause, he saw the last door. A silver name plate was stapled to it, and the name Lily was engraved in cursive.

James breathed in and out, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't stall forever.

So at last he turned the knob, and peeked in.

Lily was groaning in frustration with her back turned to the doorway, so she didn't hear James enter.

She flipped her red hair back and muttered a vicious sounding spell under her breath, wand aimed at the wall.

A jet of turquoise light shot out of the stick, but the wall showed no evidence of being blasted with magic just a mere moment before.

Lily pounded on the wall, obviously done with it's invincibility.

James decided to show his presence. He cleared his throat as loud as it was humanly possible and waited.

Lily's head slowly lifted off of the wall and turned. Her eyes lit up when she saw James.

* * *

Lily Pov (the younger one in Dumbledore's office)

Lily stared at her professor in awe.

"Is that true? Do I really fall for him?"

Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. She looked at Dumbledore, then to the sleeping Harry on the couch as if to see if he was indeed real.

"Yes."

Lily sucked in a sharp breath at that and stared at the man, who was looking a down at his knick-knacks shamefacedly.

She had fallen for his desperate attempts to go out with her. She had gone out with supposedly and married him. She had had a kid with him. She had died with him when their kid was only a baby.

Sounds like a fun future.

If thoughts could be sarcastic, hers were the most sarcastic ones in the wizardring world.

Lily, while on the topic of James, looked nervously around the room for some sort of clock.

When she came up empty-handed, she looked back to her headmaster, who was now humming quietly to himself.

"Ummm... Professor?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How long has James been gone?"

The old man smirked at her in mirth before saying, "Precisely 30 minutes. Why the sudden concern?"

Lily blushed furiously at that and reddened deeper when she realized she had said James, not Potter.

"Well... You see- um..."

Dumbledore stopped her incessant rambling with a gentle hand to the face and gave her a look.

"Yes, you can go check on James. I suppose you have an idea where he is?"

"Yeah, whenever he and Sirius got into a fight he always ran off to the Room of Requirement."

He rose a thin white eyebrow and murmured to his hands, a small smile planted on his face, "And you know this how?"

Lily let herself turn one more shade of red before turning away from the headmaster and leaving the quiet office.

* * *

Lily Pov

Lily's fists clenched at how red she must of been in Dumbledore's office. She was blushing over a stupid boy!

But to Lily's dismay, she found herself thinking that with much less ferocity than usual.

It was Harry, she told her wandering brain. Harry reminded her of James, and it was impossible to get mad at little, cute Harry.

Before her mind could think up something else horrifying, Lily found herself outside the Room of Requirement.

She'd of barged right in there if there wasn't a fatal flaw in her plan.

She had no idea whatsoever what James had thought to enter the room. And, as it was common knowledge, Lily knew there was no getting in unless you knew that.

Lily would have to try to use her own magic.

She pulled out her wand, (which she had stowed in her front pocket) and whispered to the door, wand pointed at it menacingly, "Alohamora!"

With a bated breath she waited for something to happen. Then, stupidly, she realized if her spell had worked, she'd have to open the door, or atleast attempt to open it, instead of standing unmovingly.

Lily shook her head at her stupidity and walked to the door, all the while yanking on the bronze handle hard.

When the door swang open to reveal a quidditch themed nursery, Lily stared open mouthed.

She was so positive alohamora wouldn't work. But it did.

When good things happen, don't question them. That wss something she tried to work by, so Lily strided into the room confidently.

She noticed a smaller Harry sleeping in the corner, but he wasn't who she wanted and Lily had already figured James had wished for something family related.

Lily's expectant eyes landed on a shining door, and out of curiosity, she opened it.

Lily's mouth flew open at what she saw behind it.

James was in mid-kiss with another lady. She was very pretty, with long red locks and fair skin.

Lily couldn't see her eyes from the angle of the kiss, but she imagined them to be beautiful.

As if on cue, the two lovers broke apart, both blushing when they realized they weren't alone.

But Lily could care less about their expressions. All she cared about at the moment was figuring out why ANOTHER person had stolen her eyes.

* * *

Okay: so to all of my followers, fa victors and reviewers: THANK YOU and SORRY for taking so long. If y'all don't kill me first, I might get another chapter up for apology. So I'd appreciate if you left me safe and sound. Thanks!


End file.
